Fic: Chained To You
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: My Work is here now: archiveofourown. org/users/Crystal/works Darren Hayes and Adam Lambert meet. Written by: Crystal & Trina Characters: Adam Lambert/Darren Hayes or Dadam as we call it. Slightly AU As Darren is broken up with Richard


**Chained To You**

It was one of those parties. You know the ones you have to go to because your manager or label says so. At least that was why Adam was there. He really hated things like this, too stuffy and uptight. Besides he had so many more things he could be doing with his tour and all. Darren on the other hand was there because he was in a town and a friend of the person throwing the party. He really didn't want to be there either, but it would be rude not to show up.

Taking a drink, Adam scanned the room. Just as he thought, this was going to be a very boring night. There wasn't even a person he recognized. He figured he should find someone to talk to, get his name out there some more. He looked around again, and stopped dead. A beautiful man with curly, dirty blond hair. Perhaps the night wasn't going to be so bad after all. Adam set his drink down and started towards the man across the room.

Darren saw Adam walking towards him. He blinked, trying to figure out if it was really who he thought it was. He'd been a fan of Adam on Idol. As Adam got closer, Darren realized it was really him. Darren wondered why Adam was coming over to him, he was sure they had nothing in common. Although he did admire his voice, from what he'd read, he was sure he didn't want anything to do with Adam. Another great voice inside a bubble headed pop star, not to mention his debut album was a bit disappointing. What happened to the rock star that was on Idol? Thinking it through, Darren was certain he wanted nothing to do with Adam.

"Hi." Darren was brought out of his thoughts by Adam's voice.

"Hello." Darren replied curtly.

"My name's Adam."

With an exasperated sigh Darren replied, "I know who you are. You're Adam Lambert."

"So you're a fan?" Adam smirked.

"Hardly. Well not anymore after that shit album you put out."

"Heh, well so sorry it didn't live up to your obviously high expectations."

"Yeah... Well anyways, it was nice meeting you." Darren replied turning to walk away.

Darren walked away, trying to force the unheeded thoughts from his head. Adam was fucking gorgeous in person. He was charming in that bad boy way, which was one of Darren's weaknesses. Darren was sure Adam had no idea who he was. He couldn't fathom why Adam would want anything to do with him. It's not like he was his type, Adam was into those barely legal boys. A grin slid across Adam's face. He knew this one was going to be a challenge. A challenge he was going to thoroughly enjoy. Following Darren into the hallway, Adam cornered him.

"Why are you following me?" Darren inquired.

"Because you walked away from me."

"Well I was done with you."

Adam moved closer, "Maybe I wasn't done with you."

Darren shivered, he couldn't believe Adam was actually hitting on him. He was a cocky son of a bitch, and Darren hated to admit to himself just how much he was loving it.

"You're hitting on me? Really? I don't plan on being your momentary distraction, so why don't you move along and find someone else." He said sounding completely unimpressed.

"There's no one else here I want..." Adam replied looking Darren up and down.

"Slumming are we Adam?" Darren shoved Adam away, "Yeah, still not interested. I bet you don't even know who you're hitting on."

"Well tell me then? I would like to know your name."

"It's Darren, Darren Hayes. Does it ring any bells?"

"Well no, it doesn't."

"Yeah I thought as much. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to use the restroom." Darren replied walking into the bathroom.

Darren stood at the mirror staring at himself in it. "Why does he have to be so insistent? Why doesn't he just go away? Why is it working? He doesn't know who I am. I was selling records when he was in high school... Oh god I was selling records when he was in high school!" Darren sighed running a hand through his hair. "Why does he have to be so fucking hot? It's like someone poured all my weaknesses into one man and put it in front of me. It's like he can fucking sense I want him, even though I'm being so cold to him."

When Darren walked into the bathroom, Adam pulled out his iPhone and typed Darren's name into the search. As the results came up, he clicked the Wikipedia link, and quickly read up on Darren. An impressive start to his career, but now he wasn't quite as out there as a solo star. Adam smirked, "Just a jaded pop princess." Having read enough, Adam slipped his phone back into his pocket. Adam leaned against the wall with his arms crossed waiting for Darren to emerge from the bathroom.

Darren walked out of the bathroom to see Adam still standing there, "You're still here?"

"I don't give up easily when I see something I want."

"Yeah I'm sure that line you used on me earlier, 'Hi I'm Adam.' works on the young boys you go after." Darren started down the hall past Adam.

Before he got past, Adam stopped him, pinning him against the wall. "Oh, so sorry I don't know how to properly pick up an aging pop princess."

"Well I'm sorry I don't fall for your wanna be rock star charm."

"Don't lie to yourself princess, you know you want this rockstar." Adam slid his hand along Darren's side, resting on his hip as he pressed himself tighter against Darren.

Darren stood speechless as his body responded. Lust and need surged through him at Adam's words. Adam could tell by the look in Darren's eyes that he was getting to him. In that moment Adam took Darren's lips in a forceful kiss. Hard and hungry he devoured Darren's mouth, learning every inch with his tongue. Darren whimpered against his lips, panting at the force of the kiss. Darren lightly shoved at Adam, getting him to break the kiss.

"Fuck, what's wrong with me? Why am I letting you do this to me?"

Adam smirked, "There's nothing wrong with enjoying what you want." Adam gently moved against him and arched an eyebrow. "or should I say need?"

"And you know what I need?"

Adam's hand slid between them, gently stroking Darren through his pants, "Yes, I do. Now where can we be alone? Or should I be the rockstar you want me to be and just take you right here against this wall?"

"Fuck..." Darren was breathless, "there's a guest bedroom right down the hall."

Adam backed away slightly letting Darren free to lead the way. Darren grabbed Adam's hand and led them down the hall. Adam smirked to himself as he followed Darren into the guest bedroom. Adam pulled the door shut, and grabbed Darren. Their lips met again, Darren whimpered into Adam's mouth as Adam moved Darren back against the wall. Adam broke the kiss, moving to Darren's neck, sliding his lips up to Darren's ear.

"This is what you wanted isn't it princess? Right up against the wall?"

Darren shuddered, "Stop calling me princess."

"Why?" Adam's hands slid along Darren's sides, "I know you like it princess. I feel your body shiver every time I say it."

"So fucking rockstar." Darren whimpered under his breath.

"What was that?" Adam's lips continued their assault on Darren's neck. His hand sliding down, to unbutton Darren's pants.

"So fucking rockstar." Darren moaned it this time, right into Adam's ear.

"That's right. That is what you want from me isn't it princess? You want a fucking rockstar." Adam's hand slid into Darren's pants, slowly stroking him.

"God help me, I do." Darren arched into Adam's hand.

Adam laughed darkly, "I know." Adam brought his other hand up, pushing Darren's pants down, fully freeing his cock.

"You have lube right?" Darren asked panting as he worked to free himself of his pants and underwear.

"Of course." Adam pulled back and reached into his pocket pulling out a small tube of lube.

Adam held onto the lube as he quickly unbuttoned his pants. Darren stood there watching, trying to will his legs to move, to escape Adam. Adam worked his pants and underwear off, kicking them aside as he pulled his shirt off. He popped the cap on the lube, poured some into his hand and let it drop to the floor. Darren slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he took in the sight before him. His eyes got to Adam's cock and his hands stopped dead.

"Fuck..." Darren was at a loss for words, "You're so big."

Adam smirked as his lubed slicked hand slowly moved along his length. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you princess."

Darren rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm not worried. I've seen a lot of disappointment come in big packages."

"Well..." Adam walked over to Darren pressing against him, grinding their cocks together, "perhaps they just weren't using it right."

"And you can rockstar?"

"Fuck yes."

"Prove it." Darren replied with a challenging smirk.

Accepting the challenge, Adam lifted Darren up. As their lips meshed, Darren's legs slid around Adam's waist. They kissed hungrily, devouring each others mouths as Darren slowly slid down onto Adam's cock. They broke the kiss panting as Darren took Adam fully inside.

"So big..." Darren panted, "so good..."

"So fucking tight princess..." Adam moaned.

Darren braced himself, placing one hand on Adam's shoulder as Adam slowly thrust up into him again and again.

"Oh god... oh fuck... so good..." The words a constant litany from Darren's lips.

"Like that? Huh?" Adam grinned, "That's what you want, what you need, isn't it?"

"Fuck.. yes... right there rockstar." Darren moaned his reply.

"I know, it's always there." Adam licked his lips as he watched Darren's hand slid around his cock. "Want to come for me princess?"

"Yes. So good... so fucking good." Darren whimpered, the need clear in his near breathless voice.

Adam thrust harder then, his own need overtaking him. Darren felt so good around him, was so hot on his cock. Their scent permeated the air, as the sounds of their joining filled the room.

"Come for me." It was a demand, and Darren quickly followed. His head fell back against the wall, as his orgasm spilled between them.

Panting and whimpering he looked down into Adam's eyes. "Get it rockstar."

A few hard thrusts had Adam shooting deep inside Darren with a low groan. Gently Adam slowly slid out of Darren, letting his legs free. Darren's feet touched the floor, their body's still pressed together. They panted against each other.

Darren spoke first, "What are you doing to me? I just... I just had you and I want you again."

"I.. I don't know, but I want you again too..."

Adam moved away, leading Darren toward the bed. Darren climbed onto the bed as Adam walked over to the door. He checked to make sure it was locked. Heading back to the bed, he stopped to grab the lube he dropped earlier. Darren watched Adam move about the room. He was lost in his own thoughts about what had just happened. He craved Adam, like he had no other. He just needed to get him out of his system that was all. When Adam crawled onto the bed, all thoughts, plans, and excuses were carelessly tossed to the winds.

Adam set the lube next to them, as he slid up Darren's body. His mouth back at Darren's neck as he whispered against it, "You still want this rockstar Darren? Hmm? Want him to fuck you again?"

Darren shivered, "Yes." His hand slid into Adam's hair, "God, those lips." Darren was losing himself in the feel of Adam's lips at his neck.

"I know." Adam laughed softly as Darren's hand slid from his hair down along his back.

"Cocky bastard." Darren's reply more of a moan than a retort.

"But you like that in a man don't you Darren." Adam's hand slid down Darren's stomach, encircling his cock. "That's why this throbs with every cocky word."

"Fuck you!" Darren replied.

"Heh, no princess," Adam let go of Darren's cock and shifted, his own cock poised at Darren's entrance. "I'll be fucking you." As the last word fell from Adam's lips, he slid into Darren's ass.

Darren whimpered, hand scraping at Adam's back. "Fuck." The word falling carelessly from Darren's lips as Adam moved into him slow and deep. "Oh god Adam just like that."

Adam smiled, "Yeah you like that huh? Slow and deep." Adam emphasized the word with another deep thrust, "You like feeling every inch of this don't you Darren?"

"Uh huh." Darren whimpered, his hand sliding down to his cock. "So good." Darren slowly stroked himself, loving how good Adam felt inside him.

"Yes, so fucking good." Adam's hand slid down joining Darren's on his cock.

Darren moaned feeling both their hands on his cock. It was quickly becoming too much. Lost in the feel, the lust, Darren's hand fell away letting Adam control every part of him. Incoherent words, and moans poured from Darren's lips as Adam mercilessly worked him to orgasm. No words passed this time, their eyes locking as orgasm took them both. Darren spilling over Adam's hand onto his own stomach, Adam spilling deep inside once again. Adam gently pulled out, but still hovered over Darren. Catching their breath, they stared at each other.

"I'm so hungry for you Darren. I've never felt like this before, ever." Adam confessed.

"I know... I..." A finger to Darren's lips cut off the thought.

"I want you to fuck me Darren."

Adam's heart was beating out of his chest. He knew the minute he said the thought out loud that something deeper was going on. He was always the top, he never wanted anything else. But this man, this gorgeous man, made him crave everything. Darren lay there speechless. All he'd ever heard about Adam was him being a top. Every chance Adam got he would confirm that fact. Darren couldn't wrap his head around that fact that Adam wanted to bottom for him. He looked into Adam's eyes, he could see that it was no bluff, Adam was dead serious. Darren still felt compelled to ask for certainty.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Fuck me Darren." Adam said grabbing the lube beside him and handing it to Darren. The intensity in Adam's eyes made Darren shudder, and want it even more.

Adam moved off of Darren, letting him free to move out from under him. Darren reached his knees beside Adam. Words failed them both once more as Adam reached out, grabbing Darren for another hungry, needy kiss. Breaking the kiss, Adam moved to his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Darren. His eyes dark, his pouted lips parted in a look of sheer need.

"Fuck." Darren's cock throbbed seeing Adam so ready, waiting for him.

Darren moved behind Adam, and poured some lube into his hand. He dropped the lube beside him as he slid his hand along his aching length. Adam bit his lip as he watched Darren. He wasn't really that afraid, the needs of his body were outweighing any fears he may have had. Darren slid his hand up over Adam's ass, sliding around to grip Adam's hip. His slick fingers gently teasing Adam, before he slowly slid one inside. Surprisingly, Adam only tensed for a second at the invasion. He whimpered softly, a clear invitation for more. Darren quickly added a second finger, he knew he should prep Adam a bit, but he was aching so badly he didn't take the time he should have. He slipped his fingers out, and Adam looked back at him again. Adam was more than ready for it, Darren could tell. Darren held Adam as he slowly inched inside. He got the head of his cock in and had to stop, overwhelmed by how tight Adam was. Adam bit his lip, he was not fully prepared for the feel of Darren inside him. He was so big, it felt so full already and he was barely inside. He felt Darren's hand slid along his lower back, a reassuring touch as Darren took a breath before moving again. Once fully engulfed Darren let out a long low moan.

"So fucking tight Adam."

Adam moaned, shocked at how much he loved the feel of Darren filling him so completely.

"I'm going to take it slow. Tell me when you want it harder." Darren managed, once he had calmed himself enough.

"Yes." Adam's reply a whimper as Darren started to move, slowly thrusting into him.

"God you feel so good." Darren moaned.

He wanted desperately to thrust harder, and faster. He was aching for release before he even got inside Adam. He didn't want to hurt Adam though, since it was his first time bottoming for anyone. Even now, in the middle of it all, Darren was still shocked that Adam wanted him to do it. Adam couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this. He was never totally against the idea, but it just didn't appeal to him that much. Perhaps he just loved the control of topping, but then again even on the bottom you could control it. With that thought, Adam spoke.

"Harder Darren. Fuck it."

Darren shuddered as Adam took the lead from the bottom. He quickly obeyed and thrust into Adam harder, working to find that sweet spot.

"Shit!" Adam moaned, and Darren knew he'd hit it.

"Right there, huh rockstar?" A smug smirk slid across Darren's face.

"Yes, fuck Darren, right there." Adam pushed back aching for more of the feeling.

Sensing Adam was getting closer and closer to the edge, Darren slid his hand around to Adam's cock. Taking it in a firm grasp, he could feel it throb with each deep thrust. Adam moaned at Darren's touch, his need clearly evident at the loss coherent words. Nothing but moans and whimpers poured from Adam's lips as Darren worked him hard and fast.

"Gonna come aren't you rockstar? You like getting fucked don't you?"

"Yes... Oh fuck..." Adam could feel a powerful orgasm churning inside. He knew he would come any minute.

"Come for me Adam. Show me how much you like getting fucked."

Adam shuddered, his orgasm ripping through him in an instant. He nearly screamed as Darren held his cock against his spot forcing every last drop out of Adam's quivering body. Panting, nearly breathless Adam looked back at Darren.

"Fucking come in my ass. I want... need to feel it." The last words coming out in a moan as Adam worked himself against Darren.

"Shit." Darren's hand left Adam's cock to grip his hip as he thrust into him again. A few hard, deep thrusts and Darren could hold back no longer. He threw his head back, a long, loud moan passing his lips as he spilled into Adam's ass.

"Yes that's it Darren." Adam moaned feeling Darren filling him.

Darren took a moment to recompose himself before he gently slid out of Adam. Adam turned over and laid on the bed, Darren collapsing beside him. Adam stared up at the ceiling, lost in the thoughts racing through his head. He still didn't know what compelled him to bottom for Darren. Wondering why he suddenly craved it, amazed at just how much he enjoyed it. He looked over at the man beside him. He resisted the sudden urge to reach out and slide a hand along Darren's face. He was fucking beautiful, especially right now with the afterglow written all over his face. Adam's hand itched to move, instead of towards Darren he ran his hand through his own hair trying to shake off the weird feeling. It was just some crazy lust and nothing more. It had been awhile since he had really good sex. That had to be it.

Instinctively, Darren snuggled close to Adam, laying his head on Adam's chest. Adam's arm slid around him and in that moment a bit of regret crept into Darren's mind. He shouldn't have snuggled against Adam, but it was too late to move now. Something about what happened felt right. Darren was never one to just randomly hook up like this, especially with someone like Adam. The sex was amazing, but it felt like there was something more. He wondered if Adam felt that way, although he seriously doubted it, Adam did shit like this all the time. Darren was still shocked that Adam had given him everything. What had possessed Adam to bottom for him? He never bottoms for anyone, at least that's what he's head about Adam. Darren's thoughts were interrupted by Adam's voice.

"That was fucking amazing. You are really good."

"Heh, thanks. You're pretty damn good yourself." Darren replied with a slight smirk.

"I know."

Darren smacked Adam's chest, "Stop being so damn cocky."

Adam laughed, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I can't have you stray from your standard lines for all the boys you fucked."

"Oh come on, this time I really meant it." Adam laughed.

"Well thanks... I think." An intense sting of jealously coursed through Darren.

Darren wondered how many times had he actually used that line on guys. How many times he'd hooked up with guys randomly at clubs. He knew he had no right to be jealous of that at all. Hell, he had just done the same thing himself. Darren was turning into a mess inside. He was feeling way more than he should after just a simple hook up and fuck. Adam's hand moved lazily over Darren's back, and Darren resisted the urge to let out a content sigh. It seemed like the perfect moment for it.

"I can't believe you gave up your ass." The thought came to Darren randomly.

"I know. I don't know what came over me. It was so weird, but I just wanted it. I've never wanted it like that." There was no way Adam could deny what had happened, so it felt right to tell Darren how he felt about it.

Darren smiled, "Well don't worry rockstar, I won't ruin your rep."

Adam laughed, "Thanks." Adam moved his arm and started to pull away, "I um, I guess I should be going."

Adam moved to the edge of the bed and sat up looking for his clothes in the scattered piles on the floor. Once he spotted them he got up and walked over, slowly getting dressed. As he buttoned his pants he looked over at Darren. "Do you need a ride or.."

Darren cut Adam off with the wave of a hand, "No I know Mark, he won't mind if I crash here."

"Mark?" Adam inquired.

Darren smiled a bit, "He's the one that threw the party. I know him, it's his house."

"Oh." Adam replied with a small chuckle, "You can tell how much I wanted to be at this party, I didn't bother to learn anything more than the address." Adam buttoned up his shirt and continued. "Glad I did show up though." A small smile brightened Adam's face.

Darren couldn't help but melt a bit a the adorable, dopey smile. "Me too."

"I um... we should exchange numbers." For some reason Adam was a bit nervous asking for Darren's number.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Darren said getting off the bed and slipping his underwear back on. He grabbed his cell out of his pants pocket.

"Mine's 323-492-6755." Adam watched Darren type it into his phone.

"Mine's a bit tricky being a London number and all. It's a bit longer, country codes and such."

"Ah I see." Adam replied.

"011-44-720-703-5811"

"Wow that is a lot."

Darren laughed, "Come on rockstar, you can't tell me you don't have other foreign boys numbers in there."

"Honestly, no." Adam laughed.

That honest answer made Darren smile inside, instead of the twinge of jealously that threatened to surface.

"Well looks like I made another first with you huh?" Darren laughed.

"Guess so. You must have some sort of crazy luck." Adam felt a weird pang as what Darren just said sunk a bit deeper. Adam stared down at his phone, not sure what to say next.

Darren cocked his head to the side, trying to read Adam's face. Instead of delving into his own thoughts he figured he should say something.

"Well um... keep in touch then."

"Yeah, yeah definitely." Adam was still toying with his phone. Taking a deep breath, he looked up. "I really should go, I've got a lot to do tomorrow." Adam saw the time on his phone, "or should I say today."

"OK." Darren walked over to the door, unlocking it. "Hope to see you again sometime."

"Hopefully." Adam said finally looking up at Darren with a smile.

Darren opened the door and leaned against the edge of it. "Good bye Adam."

Adam walked over to Darren and slid a hand along his side, "Good bye Darren."

Darren shuddered at the light touch ad Adam's hand slipped away from his side. He watched Adam walk down the hallway until his disappeared, he couldn't help himself. Letting out a heavy sigh, Darren shut the door and went back to the bed sprawling across it.

Adam got out to his Mustang and dug the keys out. He unlocked the door and paused looking up at the house. With a sigh he opened the door and got in. Putting the key in the ignition he started the car and sped away.


End file.
